Goldie Goose's diary
Not A Trophy I do not like the notion of being somebody's captive trophy, it's just not my cup of tea. That's why I study at Ever After High. I know I have a destiny to fulfill but I want to at least have some rewriting to what I can and cannot do. My mom, the goose who lays those golden eggs, told me to just follow what's in my heart. So that's what I am doing. Following my heart. Those words integrated into my whole body and now I know what to do. The abilities that are within me, comes out with every time I jump out of my shell. So no, I would not like to be the next giant's trophy without a hard battle. Don't get me wrong, I A-D-O-R-E the future giant and Jack but not so much being on a cloud tower. Chapter 1 This year is going to be so amazing but also one of the most stressful ones. First, I have to demonstrate how to be the best damsel in distress in my least favorite class ever, Damsel-in-Distressing. I do not like that class because it makes me feel weaker than ever. Being someone's trophy is not a good look when you can't do anything about it, which makes it a hundred times worse. My philosophy about me being myself will utterly destroy my destiny. On the other side, I am oddly looking forward to following my destiny to some extent. I usually don't like to side with many things but I look to side with the rebellious side, just a little. Chapter 2 My best friend came over to the Beanstalk Cafe to drink a mocha with me. Hunfrid Smalls, son of the giants, came along the path towards the shop. Ever since Selena Fauna discovered she can shrink him to our size but give him the power to shrink back and forth, he has been happier than ever. Each time I see him, he always has a big smile across his face. His bushy eyebrows just pop through his face. I giggle inside. I waved him over to me, "Over here Hunfrid!" I said waving my arm back and forth, making some feathers fly off. He walked over towards me, stepping over some smaller students that were chatting away. He sat across from me, taking his mocha and adding sugar to it. "Goldie, it's good to see you. How are you?" He said stirring his cup. I took a sip, "Swell, actually. I've been making new friends and having a good time now." "Good! I have been having fun as well." Hunfrid said drinking. Chapter 3 Ever since I came from the tower, I've been in a rut all the time. Thinking about how to become a trophy is not my ordeal. I don't like it but I will have to see what Hunfrid would think about it since he is suppose to take me. Jillian Beanstalk, the next Jack, came to see us over by the Beanstalk Cafe. Oddly enough, this cafe wasn't named right after her story. Jillian came swinging on a vine, landing on top of the table. "Goldie and Hunfrid, you guys are having coffee without me?" Jillian placed her hands on her hips. "Jillian! What a surprise to see you here!" I smiled. "You know it's not a surprise that I'm here since you guys are part of my story." Jillian blurted. "Now that I am here, what's up?" Jillian sat right next to Hunfrid, across from me. After we had a little chat, I got up to put these recyclable cups in the trash. Jillian waved goodbye to Hunfrid and I and bolted out of the cafe. Chapter 4 Finally the day was over and it was quite eventful to say the least. After putting my hair up, I could not wait to get into bed. I laid my head down for a moment before ''BOOM! ''a big sound came out from my window. I squawked out of my bed and landed flat on my egg slippers. I darted a look to the window to my roommate, Chance Charming. Sleeping like Sleeping Beauty, she was sound asleep. Knock! KNOCK! There was knock on my window. I went over to my window to open it and it was Leola Wolf. She is so rebellious that she cannot stay in her room after hours, even though it's forbidden by Headmaster Grimm. "Goldie, miss little future damsel in distress. I am here to saver you from your courtship!" She led her hand out to me, expecting me to come with her. "What are you doing Leola?" I said looking over my window. "And why is that beanstalk here?" Behind of the small beanstalk came out Hunfrid and Jillian waving profusely. "Come on down the beanstalk Goldie!" Both Jillian and Hunfrid shouted. I smiled hard. Leola still had her hand out for me. I grabbed it and fell down on the ground. Thank fairy godmother that the bushes were there to catch me before I broke my egg. Chapter 5 The beanstalk was rummaging through the whole back of our dorms. It sprouted flowers each time I climbed up, making me more and more dizzy. Suddenly I let go from one of the vines but Hunfrid grew and caught me. "Are you okay!" Each one of them yelled. "Of course! Thanks to Hunfrid." I said gasping for air. Hunfrid carried me the rest of the way up the beanstalk. When we got up to the top, there was a castle upon the clouds. It was magnificent. The doors of the castle open abruptly and out stood two giants. The both of them walked slowly as I trembled with fear. To my surprise they were gentle giants. "Quite lovely that our precious Smalls came back to visit his dear ol parents. Isn't it quite lovely dear?" Hunfrid's mother said. His dad squinted. "You sure are small son. What happened?" "I know it's a surprise but my fairy friend magically gave me the gift of shrink and grow." Hunfrid grew in size. "See, I can shrink and grow anytime I want." It seemed like his parents were happy for anything Hunfrid does. "Oh we have company dear!" Hunfrid's mother cued. She ducked down and greeted us. "Hello marvelous friends of Hunfrid. We are the giants of Beanstalk Cloud." '' His father squinted some more. "''You must be Goldie Goose!" Chapter 6 TBACategory:Diaries Category:Goldie Goose Logs